Fun and Whimsy!
Fun and Whimsy! is an episode featuring the Algonquin Four as part of what is informally known as The Chronopatrol Universe. Audio "Fun and Whimsy!" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Dorothy Parker - Annie Savage *Robert Benchley - Mark Gagliardi *K of the Cosmos - Paul F. Tompkins Guest Stars *Woodrow Wilson - Mark McConville *Harry Houdini - John Ross Bowie Plot On a day like any other, The Algonquin Four are sitting at their famed round table in the Algonquin Hotel sipping soups and trading barbs when the hotel begins to shimmer and change. K of the Cosmos arrives, introducing himself in his usual manner, as an omnipotent incorporeal being with a name so complicated you would literally spend the rest of your life saying it. Dorothy Parker attempts to smash K, but it just tickles him. K explains that he's a tourist who not only loves inter-chronal extra-solar tourism, but whimsy and messing with the lives of Earth's greatest heroes. K turns the round table into a bunch of crocodiles, which Dorothy is really scared of. The other heroes try to stop the crocodiles until Robert Benchley burns them. K turns the crocs back into a table, which is on fire until they put it out. The Four offer to join K in their fun and whimsy together, but K rejects their offer as it's more fun for him to mess with them, instead, and forces the four to tap dance. Dorothy asks why K is doing this to them, and K says it's because he's bored. He's seen the entire universe as it's meant to be seen and now wants to see it as it was never meant to be seen. Dorothy presses him, asking why, and K reveals it's mostly because he's lonely, as there's no one like him. Dorothy reminds him that there's no one like anyone. K becomes bored of the four's tap dancing, and forces them to become ballerinas instead. Benchley, fed up, says there's must be a way to get K to leave. K says he will leave if the four can trick him into saying something he's never said before. K then realizes that he's never asked anyone to trick him into saying something he's never said before, and thus he's already vanquished. K banishes himself himself until he tricks someone into getting him to say something he's already said, and then he'll be back. K leaves, but promises he'll return. Notes * Unofficial Transcript by TAHTranscripts Continuity *This is the 146th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is The Thrilling Adventure Hour panel from LA's Comikaze 2013. *The next episode is The Complete “Christmas on Mars” show from December 8, 2012. *This is the 1st stand-alone episode of The Algonquin Four. *The next episode of The Algonquin Four is Riposte Mortem (TC #2). *For more information please see The Chronopatrol Universe. **The prior episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer is Nazis Fall on Yancy Street (TAH #138). **The next episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer is Democratic Unconventions (TAH #182). **The prior episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock is Mrs. Parker and the Doctaparatorious Paradox (TAH #120). **The next episode of The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock is Horse Play (TAH #154). **The prior appearance of K of the Cosmos is Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118). **The next appearance of K of the Cosmos is The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock - The Wright Stuff (TAH #160). Production This episode was recorded on November 2, 2013 at Largo at the Coronet. It was released on December 9, 2013. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & the Andy Paley Orchestra References Category:Largo episodes Category:The Algonquin Four episodes Category:November 2013 segments Category:Liezl photos Category:Transcripts